


Three, Two, One - You're On!

by shahondin



Series: Requests from you [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat Hybrid Park Seonghwa, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slight Angst?, best boyfriend Hongjoong, he's a russian blue btw, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shahondin/pseuds/shahondin
Summary: Seonghwa has a slight obsession with yarn but is determined to not let it show in front of his boyfriend.Hongjoong just wants Seonghwa to not hide and be who he really is.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Requests from you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965148
Comments: 12
Kudos: 170





	Three, Two, One - You're On!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_is_Valid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_is_Valid/gifts).



> This work is based on a prompt from mentallymarriedtohongjoong! 
> 
> Thank you for this cute idea. I hope you like what I wrote <3
> 
> ___
> 
> It's the first time I wrote about cats and hybrids so bear with me if I got any vocabulary wrong haha (Feel free to point it out so I can correct it!)
> 
> Have fun reading 💕

Seonghwa lives a good life. He gets at least one warm meal a day, eats all the snacks he wants and he’s got a comfy spot right next to the windowsill where he can curl up with a warm blanket and read or watch people on the streets. His lookout is perfect because he can not only see everything happening outside from the 5th floor but also keep an eye on almost the entire apartment he shares with his boyfriend. It’s just a single bedroom apartment but it’s bigger than what he shared with his roommate in the university dorms and it’s their own space so Seonghwa would never speak ill of it. 

He doesn’t have much to complain about in general. Hongjoong is a wonderful boyfriend that showers him with attention and affection, he’s got a fun job at a daycare and he still regularly meets up with his friends from university even though they all went separate ways after graduating. 

He wouldn’t whine about anything, really. But if you’d ask him to point out maybe one little thing that bothers him, he may admit it’s his obsession with yarns - especially the ones made out of soft wool that’s pleasant to touch. That would just be a small complaint, though. And it’s not like Seonghwa doesn’t have himself under control, mind you. He’s perfectly capable of keeping his slight animalistic tendencies in check. 

“Do you want anything for dinner?” Hongjoong shouts from their tiny kitchen that’s placed in the narrow hallway for whatever reason. They didn’t ask when they moved in, too relieved to snatch a flat in the first place. The housing market is hell.

“Nah, I’m good.” Seonghwa answers loud enough for Hongjoong to hear and turns back to the book in his hands. He finishes three pages before his ears pick up the sound of Hongjoong entering the living room slash bedroom. He sits down on the floor in front of their coffee table and starts eating in silence. Seonghwa hears dull typing and figures his boyfriend is on his phone.

Ah, cat ears are a blessing, he thinks with a small smile. He doesn’t even have to look up to know what’s going on. Cat eyes, however, can be a pain in the ass, Seonghwa thinks as he sighs in annoyment. There’s dust under the TV stand. 

He narrows his green eyes on the offending dirt and glares as if the dust would dissolve if he just stares long enough. 

“Are you trying to set the TV on fire?” Hongjoong speaks with his mouth full which is pretty disgusting but Seonghwa has more urgent matters on his mind right now. 

“Didn’t you say you cleaned this morning?”

Seonghwa hears Hongjoong gulp down his food, almost choking as he hurries to do so.

“Well, I did? There was not much fur and hair to vacuum up so…” Hongjoong trails off, obviously unsure about what disturbs Seonghwa.

“It’s not about fur, it’s about dust.” Seonghwa huffs and gets up to clean the space under the TV stand himself. He grabs their duster and crouches on the floor, his tail absentmindedly swishing from back and forth in annoyance. He should write _“clean UNDER the TV stand”_ on Hongjoong’s to-do list. It was hard to give in and let Hongjoong take over cleaning duty from time to time so he won’t feel bad about Seonghwa keeping the flat spotless on his own. But his boyfriend still has so much to learn…

He leans closer to the ground to get the last bit of dust at the far back and pulls the duster back again only to freeze once it’s out from under the stand. His ears stay in attention and his eyes grow wide without him noticing because his mind is too busy screaming at him to nudge the yarn he just pulled out with the duster. At the same time another voice in him screams just as loud to just put it away and get back to his book.

After taking a deep breath, Seonghwa closes his eyes and tries to locate Hongjoong. He’s still sitting behind him, the yarn should be out of view. Good.

Opening his eyes just a little bit, Seonghwa puts out his right pointer and gently nudges the yarn. It rolls a few millimeters, causing Seonghwa to inhale sharply. He doesn’t notice his tail playfully swishing from side to side. All of his attention lays on the now unmoving yarn. 

He’s about to nudge it again when Hongjoong giggles right next to him all of a sudden. Seonghwa shrieks and jumps back, the fur of his tail and ears rising in agitation. 

“Found something to play with?” He’s still laughing with a big smile on his face. Seonghwa, on the other hand, scowls and shoves the duster in Hongjoong’s hands.

“Clean properly next time.” He stomps off and sits down on his spot again, pulling the blanket high enough to hide under. Great, now Hongjoong discovered his stupid fixation after years of keeping it a secret… 

Seonghwa pouts behind the book he’s holding in front of his face so Hongjoong won’t see. Ah, he hates this! Yeah, he’s proud of who he is. There’s no shame in being a hybrid at all and it’s not like the descrimination is as bad as it was some decades ago. And still… He feels like he’s proofing all those assholes right who called him nothing more than a mere animal… He knows Hongjoong doesn’t think like that at all but it’s hard to let go of those thoughts… 

Still… He would have loved to play with that yarn.

\---

Hongjoong knows something is wrong when Seonghwa is still sulking the next morning. He didn’t mean to hurt his boyfriend and apologized for laughing right that evening. And although Seonghwa told him it’s okay, Hongjoong sees right through him. It’s not hard to put one and one together. The difficulty lies in showing Seonghwa that it’s perfectly fine to give in and do what he wants. He shouldn’t feel the need to suppress himself - especially not in front of Hongjoong. 

When his attempts at talking about it don’t work, Hongjoong thinks it’s time to try a different route. 

Seonghwa’s black hair shines in the midday sun. The fur on his ears has a light blue shimmer, same with the soft tail that’s securely curled around Seonghwa’s right leg while he naps leaning against the window. 

Hongjoong always adored everything about Seonghwa, the student from the children education faculty that always chose the table next to Hongjoong’s in the library. It took them months to finally start talking to each other, both too shy to strike up a conversation out of nowhere. In the end it was Seonghwa who took the first step and asked Hongjoong if the seat next to him was still empty because someone else occupied his usual working place. 

Needless to say they didn’t need a second table from then on.

Hongjoong smiles at the fond memory. He steps closer to his sleeping boyfriend and presses a soft kiss on his cheek, causing Seonghwa to slowly blink awake. His catlike green eyes meet Hongjoong’s brown eyes in a second. 

“I’ve got a surprise for you.” Hongjoong smiles and kisses Seonghwa’s other cheek.

“Hmm?” Seonghwa stretches himself where he sits and lets his arms rest around Hongjoong’s neck to pull him closer. “More kisses?”

Hongjoong laughs and quickly pecks Seonghwa’s lips. He’s about to pull away when Seonghwa tightens his hold and molds their lips together once more. It’s so soft and warm, Hongjoong could get lost in kissing his boyfriend all day.

“I brought something for you actually.” Hongjoong speaks against Seonghwa’s lips, causing the older to lean back and tilt his head in curiosity. 

“Show me?” 

Hongjoong grins and pulls out the yarn he hid in the backpocket of his jeans. It’s fascinating to observe Seonghwa’s face fall blank with his lips slightly parted and eyes almost looking awry as they focus on the swinging piece of wool. Hongjoong raises the hand holding the yarn and Seonghwa’s gaze follows. He feels his boyfriend’s tail hitting his thigh. 

Lowering his hand again, Hongjoong carefully takes a step back. Seonghwa closes his mouth and narrows his eyes while the swishing of his tail increases. 

It’s so quiet one could hear a needle drop. Hongjoong counts back from three in his head and throws the yarn. It doesn’t fly far and unspectacularly falls to the ground just a few steps away but Seonghwa obviously doesn’t seem to care. He jumps up with a graceful motion and grabs the yarn before it meets the floor. 

A huge smile appears on Seonghwa’s face and his eyes glisten in victory as he holds up the yarn in front of his face. A second later, however, he seems to realize what he’s doing and freezes. 

“Nice catch, hyung!” Hongjoong smiles slightly, determined to not let bad thoughts enter Seonghwa’s mind again. 

“Are you making fun of me?” Seonghwa frowns but still holds onto the yarn.

“No, I just wanted to play.” He shrugs and takes the yarn from his boyfriend’s hand. “Is that okay?”

Seonghwa remains quiet for a moment that stretches on before a smirk appears on his face. “Bet I can catch it again before it hits the ground.” He says just like that and Hongjoong knows they will have to talk about it sometime later. But not now.

Hongjoong jumps onto their bed and throws the yarn in the direction of the corner farthest from Seonghwa. “You’re on!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write! Did you enjoy reading? Please let me know ~


End file.
